Molecular two-photon absorption was predicted by Goppert-Mayer in 1931. Upon the invention of pulsed ruby lasers in 1960, experimental observation of two-photon absorption became a reality. Subsequently, two-photon excitation has found application in biology and optical data storage, as well as in other fields.
There are two key differences between two-photon induced photoprocesses and single-photon induced processes. Whereas single-photon absorption scales linearly with the intensity of the incident radiation, two-photon absorption scales quadratically. Higher-order absorptions scale with a related higher power of incident intensity. As a result, it is possible to perform multiphoton processes with three-dimensional spatial resolution. Also, because multiphoton processes involve the simultaneous absorption of two or more photons, the absorbing chromophore is excited with a number of photons whose total energy equals the energy of an electronic excited state of the multiphoton photosensitizer that is utilized, even though each photon individually has insufficient energy to excite the chromophore. Because the exciting light is not attenuated by single-photon absorption within a curable matrix or material, it is possible to selectively excite molecules at a greater depth within a material than would be possible via single-photon excitation by use of a beam that is focused to that depth in the material. These two phenomena also apply, for example, to excitation within tissue or other biological materials.
Major benefits have been achieved by applying multiphoton absorption to the areas of photocuring and microfabrication. For example, in multiphoton lithography or stereolithography, the nonlinear scaling of multiphoton absorption with intensity has provided the ability to write features having a size that is less than the diffraction limit of the light utilized, as well as the ability to write features in three dimensions (which is also of interest for holography). Such work has been limited, however, to slow writing speeds and high laser powers, due to the low photosensitivities of current multiphoton-activatable, photoreactive compositions. Thus, we recognize that there is a need for methods of improving the photosensitivities of such compositions.